The accidents involving railway vehicles (i.e. locomotives, wagons) often have serious consequences, since material damage to the equipment until serious injury or death of those involved.
Generally, the efforts to prevent railway accidents have been focused on their prevention: collision sensors, alarms, planning escape routes, and other types of preventive methods or devices. If the prevention of this kind of accident fails the results are disastrous.
Considering the most common railway accidents, running over is particularly worrisome and dangerous. The dimensions and weight of the railroad car cause a fatality as a consequence of this type of impact. Other equally tragic, yet common injuries include serious injuries such as mutilation or generalized fractures.
Even if impact is only partial, the shock of collision between railroad cars and people results in consequences as disastrous as those mentioned above.